Jack and Marissa
by Mutsunokami
Summary: Marissa meets her trainer Jack, who might be in over his head.
1. New Pokemon, New Trainer

Chapter 1: New Pokémon, New Trainer  
  
By Mutsunokami  
  
A flash of light and a rushing sensation, followed by groggy  
awareness. She opens her eyes to the sight of a man in a lab coat,  
a laboratory, and various Pokémon with curious looks. "Hello,  
Marissa. I am Professor Oak. I must admit that your case is the  
most unusual one to come my way. How do you feel?"  
  
{With my fingers.} She wiggles her fingers at Professor Oak,  
and some of the Pokémon begin to chuckle. Oak only grins, saying  
"Well, at least you have a sense of humor about this. You have a  
bit of time to relax bef-"  
  
Ding dong!  
  
"Oh, now who could that be? I'll be back soon. Feel free to  
associate with the other Pokémon." Prof. Oak turns and walks out  
the door with twenty pairs of eyes watching him, then focus on  
Marissa. She feels very self-concious, not knowing what to say.  
A Bulbasaur steps forward for a closer look, then a Sandshrew  
moves closer.  
  
"Bulba bulbasaur?" *What exactly are you?*  
  
{I'm a Mewtwo. A psychic-type Pokémon.}  
  
"Kazam-zam. Ala-zam kazam." *Seen one before. In Viridian  
City Gym.*  
  
"Oddish-ish?" *Where you from?*  
  
{Cinnabar Island, just outside of town.} She regrets her  
answer almost immediately upon realizing she should keep this a  
secret.  
  
"Zam-alaka ka-ala zam, Alakazam." *Tell them what I see in your  
mind, Marissa.*  
  
She stares at the floor. {Up until two days ago I was a human.}  
The Pokemon stare at her in shock, not knowing what to do or say.  
However, a Golduck recovers first and steps forward.  
  
"Golduck duck golduck-duck?" *Have you accepted this situation?"  
  
{Yeah. It felt easy to accept this.}  
  
"Gol?" *Why?*  
  
Marissa blinks and stares off into space. Why was this so easy  
to accept? She turns back to the Golduck.  
  
{I don't know why. All I know is that it feels natural.}  
  
Some of the Pokémon look at each other in wonder about Marissa.  
The Golduck holds up his hands to get everyones' attention. He  
focuses on Marissa and begins.  
  
*A small legend is passed around by psychic Pokémon about an  
ancient creature called Missingno.*  
  
{That is almost like the sound I heard!}  
  
*Err, yes. Please, no interruption.* Marissa nods her assent.  
*Very little is actually known about this creature except that it  
has a nasty sense of humor and lives on Cinnabar Island. Yes?*  
  
{Any chance it chose a Mewtwo as my form because of that sense  
of humor?} The Golduck nods his head.  
  
*It only did something like this once before. Some kind of  
fish-type. Very messy.*  
  
Just then Prof. Oak comes back in the room muttering something  
about annoying salesmen. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Marissa, I have  
a trainer picked out for you. His name is Jack, and he lives here  
in Pallet Town. He is coming first thing in the morning." He  
turns to walk out. "Feel free to roam around the grounds. I will  
be doing some research for the rest of the afternoon." After Prof.  
Oak walks out Marissa feels something tug her arm. She looks down  
at the Wartortle at her side.  
  
"War wartort war-tle tort?" *Wanna go outside now?*  
She thinks for a moment and then nods her head. All the Pokémon  
leave the room with Marissa in tow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness, and a low growling noise.  
  
Oh no. Not again. Not this nightmare again.  
  
A pair of glowing eyes appear, then a large, gaping mouth. The  
growl becomes a roar.  
  
Can't move. Why am I having this nightmare?  
  
A long serpentine form now looms over him, the glaring eyes and  
horrible mouth are looking down. Then it lunges at him.  
  
He sits bolt upright in bed and gasping for air. Beads of sweat  
roll down his face as he tries to control his shivering. Jack manages  
to calm himself enough to look at his clock. Another two hours till  
the sun comes up. If this keeps up any longer, I won't ever get a  
good night's sleep. Sheesh. Laying back down Jack wonders what kind  
of Pokemon Prof. Oak might give him, and drifts back to sleep, dreaming  
of Pikachus, Charmanders and Squirtles.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marissa yawns and stretches after coming out of the Pokéball.  
She looks around at sleepy Pokémon and Prof. Oak, who is serving  
breakfast. A rumbling sound escapes her stomach and she face-faults.  
{Haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday.} She heads straight over  
to the food and begins to eat. {Yes?} she thought without turning her  
head. The Alakazam that had reached out to tap her shoulder looked  
surprised. *Heh. You are getting better.* She looks at the Alakazam  
sideways. {Quite a compliment from something with an IQ of 5000.}  
Alakazam stares at her silently, Marissa looks at the floor. {Sorry.  
I'm nervous about today.} Alakazam's expression softens and nods.  
*Don't worry. You will do fine.* He thinks for a moment, considering  
something she knows is important. *Do you know how to form a bond?*  
She nods. {Seems like Missingno wanted me to be prepared as a... a  
Mewtwo. That's a reason why I'm going to have a trainer, so I can find  
that Missingno.} Alakazam looks past her shoulder, she turns around.  
  
"It's time, Marissa. Your new trainer is waiting for you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stares in amazement at the Pokémon following Prof. Oak. It  
looks to be about his height, and pink and purple to boot. "Hello,  
Jack. Eh? You look tired."  
  
"Nightmare. Woke me up too early." Jack looks back at the  
strange Pokémon. "Is that my Pokémon, Professor?" It narrows it's  
eyes slightly at Jack. "Oh my, yes. But be careful in what you say.  
Marissa is a bit sensitive." Jack almost giggles at the- at her giving  
the Professor a withering glare. "Nice to meet you, Marissa." Jack  
offers to shake Marissa's paw. "Wanna go with me as my first Pokémon?"  
She shrugs her shoulders and grins. {Why not? I suppose you'll have  
to do.} Jack's mouth drops open. "Howdja do that? I thought Pokémon  
didn't speak English." Marissa shrugs again, almost smiling. {Shows  
what you know, dummy.} Jack blinks and looks thoughtful. "You remind  
me of my sister."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Jack, but you do have a journey to start.  
Here is your Pokédex and some Pokéballs. Oh, and here is Marissa's  
Pokéball. If you ever need to ask about something feel free to call."  
  
"Thanks, Professor! Bye!"  
  
"You both take care now."  
  
Marissa looks back at Prof. Oak. {We will.}  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack and Marissa are on their way on a great adventure. They are  
both excited about what they might find along the way, but Marissa  
can't help but wonder if she will ever find Missingno. Now she has to  
decide whether or not she can trust Jack enough to tell him her secret.  
  
Only time will tell.  



	2. Trusting Each Other

Chapter 2: Trusting Each Other  
  
By Mutsunokami  
  
In a forest on Cinnabar Island, two creatures were having a  
conversation about Marissa. One of them, hiding in the shadows,  
shifted uncomfortably under the hard gaze of the other.  
  
{So you are responsible for the new Mewtwo. Where did she  
come from?}  
  
The creature in the shadows sighs. *I have this technique  
I call Randomorph that can transform a human into a Pokémon. What  
that human becomes is somewhat random. This human just happened  
to be lucky, is all.*  
  
{That is a technique I do not like. You have disrupted that  
girl's life. Can she be changed back?}  
  
*No. The change is permanent. The human will remain as it  
is for the rest of it's life.* The creature folds and unfolds  
leathery wings nervously.  
  
The other creature leans forward, revealing a white and purple  
armored torso, kangaroo-like legs and hands with globe-like fingers.  
Mewtwo glows blue for an instant, then shoots Missingno with a beam  
of blue light. {I've disabled your technique. You seem to have no  
respect for humans at all. Get out of my sight.}  
  
Missingno, relieved at getting off lightly, takes to the air  
and flies off as quickly as possible. Mewtwo stands there lost in  
thought while Mew floats into view.  
  
"Mewmew mew?" *What should we do?"  
  
{We watch over her. Giovanni is bound to learn of her existance  
sooner or later. Until then, she has to make it on her own.}  
  
The two most powerful psychic Pokémon in existance lift up into  
the air and fly north to seek out Marissa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a clearing outside of Pallet Town is an unusual sight. A  
young boy and his Pokémon are not considered unusual. The fact that  
they are out there for some training to test the Pokémon's abilities  
is also not unusual. But when the training involves moving a small  
boulder by thinking hard then something is certainly unusual. The  
early morning light shines down on a boy wearing jeans and a green  
T-shirt. Beside this boy stands one of the rarest of the rare Pokémon  
on the planet. Her name is Marissa, and she is showing Jack, her  
trainer, what she can do. A boulder floating in midair tends to be a  
good start. Where the first Mewtwo can be considered similar to a  
force of nature, Marissa is closer to a young Drowzee.  
  
"That's pretty good. What else can you do?"  
  
Marissa cocks her head in thought, letting the boulder fall. {I  
can do Confusion, Disable, and Swift.}  
  
Jack blinks. "Swift? Is that a speed attack?"  
  
{Nope. This is Swift.} She points at the boulder and a dozen  
bright stars slam into it, breaking off small chunks.  
  
Jack blinks again. "Oh. Cool."  
  
{I like to think so.} She pauses. {Jack? I need to do something,  
and you have to help.}  
  
"Umm.. Okay. What do you need help with?"  
  
{Psychic Pokémon form a bond with their trainer, to... help the  
trainer direct them without any... uhh- distraction. It also means  
we can see into each others' minds.} She looks at the ground. {I  
can give you time to think about it...}  
  
Jack stands there for a moment, thinking. *Hmm.. If she can see  
into my mind, maybe she can help with that nightmare I've been having.*  
She is looking at him expectantly, and he nods. "What do I have to  
do?"  
  
{Just sit down, and open your mind. I'll do the rest.} Marissa  
sits in front of Jack and reaches out with her mind. Contact. The  
day suddenly seems brighter to both of them. The sky takes on a  
crystal quality. The trees and grass appear to be made of pure  
emerald. And just as suddenly, everything snaps back to normal. Jack  
looks at his 'Pokemon' in surprise.  
  
"You're... you're a... girl? How did...?"  
  
{Just take a look. You'll see.}  
  
"Uh.. Oh. I see. Weird. How do you feel about all this?"  
  
{Well, I-}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
Really evil of me to leave off like that, eh? I still have writer's  
block, so I'm taking ideas for the next chapter.  
  
I thank everyone who has taken the time to read my little story.  
If I get any other favorable comments I will start the next chapter and  
post it. Please let me know if anyone wants me to finish this series.  
  
--Mutsunokami  



End file.
